


You Can Laugh

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [107]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “You know what your problem is?” Racer leaned against the stone, eyes shining with amusement and adding a touch of mischief to his smile, “You take yourself too seriously.”





	You Can Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by quotes from Cruel Intentions

Spot barely glanced up as Racer fell into step with him. The two walked to the bridge in silence, a habit developed after three months of Spot going out of his way to walk to Sheepshead just so he could walk Racer back to the bridge. Race had started just meeting him at the halfway point and that had been the routine. They walked in silence until they reached the first stone arch of the bridge.

“You know what your problem is?” Racer leaned against the stone, eyes shining with amusement and adding a touch of mischief to his smile, “You take yourself too seriously.”

“I do not.” Spot scoffed, rolling his eyes as his arms crossed over his chest.

“You should lighten up.” Race shrugged, eyes dancing.

“I am lightened,” Spot took a step closer to the lanky blond, “Can we drop this?”

“Okay.” Racer replied before pulling a goofy face as Spot leant over to kiss him.

“Will you stop that?” Spot rolled his eyes, trying and failing to keep himself from letting out a huff of laughter before regaining his control, “Stop. It’s distracting.”

“Are you laughing?” the light in Racer’s eyes spreading to the rest of his face.

“No.” Spot’s face was back to the stoic expression of the King of Brooklyn.

“No?” Racer raised an eyebrow before pulling another face. When Spot laughed, Racer lit up again, rolling his eyes when Spot gained control over his face again. Pulling the shorter boy closer by one of his suspenders, Race smiled, a smile devoid of mischief, soft, and said, “It’s okay. You can laugh. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“I know you won’t.” Spot replied, backing Racer back against the stone.

Racer let Spot give him a kiss, shooting a teasing smile before pushing himself away from the wall and started walking across the bridge, Spot watching the blond until he was out of sight.

When Spot got back to the Brooklyn Lodging House, he immediately went up to the roof, leaning against the halfway facing Manhattan.

“He’s really getting to you, isn’t he?” Blue asked, walking up behind Spot.

“If you must know, yes, I’m completely infatuated with him.” Spot replied to his second. He paused for a minute before saying, “He made me laugh.”

“Wow.”

Spot ignored that response, rolling his eyes, “He’s always been special.”

Blue just nodded. He had been there when Racer was a Brooklyn boy, had been there when Spot urged him to leave as Spot quickly rose to power. Had seen Spot become the stoic, hard person he now after Racer had left. Racer was always Spot’s light, brought out the best in their leader.

It was only a matter of time before Spot managed to convince him to come back. It was only a matter of time before Racer agreed to come back, what with David rising in the ranks due to Jack’s favoritism of him. And Blue couldn’t wait to see that day. Spot was the best leader in New York City, and he would only get better with Racer by his side.


End file.
